


Lithium

by callunavulgari



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, POV Second Person, Quadruple Drabble, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23498920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/callunavulgari
Summary: The grass is cool and faintly damp, still springy under your palms. It clings to the pads of your thumb, tangling around your ring finger, as if the planet itself wants to make you hers. Above you, the moon is a thin sliver in the sky. The stars are pinpricks of light drowning in the void that yawns wide-open and empty so high above you.It makes you feel small - makes your heart shrivel inside your chest - aching, wanting to be something bigger.
Relationships: Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Lithium

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt that iki-teru gave me back in 2018 - things you said under the stars and in the grass for Axel/Roxas. Sorry it's so late.

The grass is cool and faintly damp, still springy under your palms. It clings to the pads of your thumb, tangling around your ring finger, as if the planet itself wants to make you hers. Above you, the moon is a thin sliver in the sky. The stars are pinpricks of light drowning in the void that yawns wide-open and empty so high above you. 

It makes you feel small - makes your heart shrivel inside your chest - aching, wanting to be something bigger.

Axel is beside you, humming something under his breath. It’s a song you know you’ve heard before, but like this, made quiet and tenuous, you don’t quite recognize it.

“What is that?” you ask him, tilting your head to look at him.

His profile is sharper from this angle. The point of his nose, the razor-blade slash of his chin. His eyes shift away from the sky and towards you, slow and languid, as if you have all the time in the world. Maybe you do. It is four o’clock in the morning, and the world isn’t breathing to life around you. Not yet. You have time.

“What’s what?” he asks. His eyes, green as the grass, are dark as pitch in the dim light of the moon.

“That song.”

He hums again, as if he’d forgotten, and you strain to remember. It’s bothering you that you can’t. He laughs, a sharp bark of sound that is immediately absorbed by the nighttime buzz around you.

“Lithium,” he tells you around a smile, and playfully hums another few bars.

You blink. “Oh.”

You should have recognized it. The song that played the first time you kissed him, a decade and a half ago. You’ve heard him sing it in the kitchens, in the shower, even in bed, when he has trouble falling asleep. You should have recognized it.

You close your eyes against the stars and the moon, until it is just the dark of the inside of your eyelids and his voice and heartbeat all around you. His fingers nudge up against yours and you link them together, tendrils of grass tangling in between. 

“It’s nice,” you whisper, and join him. 

The world spins around you. You still feel small. But your heart feels bigger.


End file.
